


You're Shameless (And I Love It)

by gghero



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Caspar, Hand Jobs, Hedonist Linhardt, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nudism, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: Caspar and Linhardt go on a late-night visit to the sauna. Things get steamy.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	You're Shameless (And I Love It)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this by saying I'm sorry about the pun in the summary. The sauna DLC was too perfect I could not just take the opportunity to write about Caspar being flustered about the fact that Linhardt is an incorrigible bastard. 
> 
> Mild, suuuper mild angsty undertones if you squint, considering the fact that this is still happening during the war. It's mostly Caspar having gay thoughts and being worried about the love of his life. Overall tone is still lighthearted and fluffy and very, very sappy.
> 
> (Linhardt is non-binary in my view, but it doesn't really come up other than in the fact that I avoid gendered nouns. He uses he/him pronouns.)
> 
> Special thanks to garbage_dono for beta-reading this for me! <3

Caspar huffed as he finished moving the training dummies around. There, neatly arranged, just how Hubert likes them. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and looked at Linhardt, who napped on one of the benches that surrounded the arena. 

“Done!” Caspar said, nudging him awake, softly. He leaned forward, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Hey, Lin. Sorry to keep ya waiting. Let’s go.”

“Hmm, ‘s fine,” he mumbled, stretching his arms and scratching his head as he slowly rose. Caspar offered him his hand, and Linhardt took it. The familiar sensation of white magic against his raw knuckles startled him for a second.

“Hey, don’t worry about that, I’m fine!” Caspar protested, rubbing his scarred knuckles. Linhardt simply shrugged, and mumbled something about preventing infection, and Caspar frowned. He had only just finished his shift at the infirmary. He must be exhausted, and stressed out. Probably both.

“I was gonna head over to the sauna. You coming?” Caspar mumbled. It was quite late, but the bathhouse was still open. Perhaps he could coax him into going with him and having a relaxing time together because Goddess knew Linhardt needed that. Then they’d get themselves cleaned, and then, bed.   


Linhardt clicked his tongue. “The sauna? Haven’t you sweated enough for today? You’re going to shrivel up like a raisin.”

“I’m taking a bath afterwards.” Linhardt crossed his arms, unconvinced. “I’ll drink a gallon of water when we get back. Come on, let’s go!” Caspar said, grabbing Linhardt’s wrist. “It’s gonna be good for you, too,” he commented absentmindedly. 

Ever since returning to Garreg Mach, Linhardt lived in a state of constant unrest, and it broke Caspar’s heart to see him like that. He was good at hiding it—to the untrained eye, he looked like his usual self—but Caspar could easily pick up on his true emotions, as he had the privilege of having been his closest friend for a long time.

His partner looked at him in silence for a moment. “Fine,” he finally said. Caspar beamed and dragged him out of the training grounds, walking hand in hand. They greeted Dorothea and Petra on their way there, and then went into the changing room. The two women were the last ones to leave. Everyone must have finished bathing and relaxing in the sauna chamber long ago, because the building was completely empty. 

Caspar undressed unceremoniously, shoved his clothes into one of the lockers, and slipped into the loose-fitting garments the staff had given him. Linhardt was still fiddling with the buttons of his vest by the time Caspar was ready.

“Need some help?” Caspar said, putting his towel over his shoulders. Linhardt shook his head. 

“You go on ahead. I’ll join you when I’m ready.”

“Fine. But don’t fall asleep out here!” he said, pointing at him as he headed into the sauna chamber. Linhardt smiled at Caspar as he closed the door behind him.

The temperature inside was already making him sweat. He poured some water on the hot stones and took a seat on one of the wooden benches as hot steam enveloped him. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. It was kind of strange, being the only one in there and sitting all alone, in silence. After five minutes, he started to wonder if Linhardt had broken his promise and was snoozing on one of the benches outside.

But before he could even entertain the idea of walking out and drag him inside already, the door was opened and Linhardt stepped in.

“I was starting to think you’d ditched me,” he laughed, squinting at Linhardt. Strange. Through the cloud of steam, it almost looked as though—

Caspar blushed a little. Thank the goddess his face was already a little red from the heat. “Something the matter?” asked Linhardt, putting the towel around his neck on the bench and sitting down next to Caspar. Caspar observed as he crossed his bare legs and stretched his arms, cushioning his head as he reclined against the wall.

“Nothing! Nothing. It’s just. I think the, um, the sauna rules say you have to be—covered up?” he stuttered, pointing at his crotch.

“Ah.” Linhardt looked down, “There was a towel around my waist when I came in.” In truth, not far from the door, Caspar could make out a white bundle of cloth. 

“How can you be so casual about this?!” Caspar whined. Linhardt was truly past the point of caring about most things. And he normally did not mind nudity! As Linhardt cleverly observed, they’d seen each other naked more times than they could count, moreso now that they were a couple.

Still, it bothered Caspar. It was one thing if Linhardt wanted to sleep in the nude after making love, but flaunting his body in a public space was a bit much. “You’re gonna get us kicked out,” Caspar chided him. 

Linhardt looked around the empty sauna, and shrugged. “Don’t see anyone here besides you and me.”   
  
Well, that was true, but not the point Caspar was trying to make. “Someone could walk in,  _ genius _ ,” Caspar sassed him

“Ah, but that makes it all the more exciting, wouldn’t you say?” 

Linhardt’s mysterious smile made Caspar’s heart go wild.

Unbelievable. His partner was truly incorrigible. And, judging by the glint in his half-lidded eyes, and the hint of a smile on his lips, he was  _ enjoying  _ Caspar’s reaction. Almost as if he found a strange satisfaction in flustering him, in testing his limits. 

And yet, Caspar could not bring himself to truly be mad at him. 

In a less shitty world, one where they could be free from the expectations of their families, of the toll that war was taking on everyone, they would be doing all the stupid things young people were supposed to do, things they had been robbed of. If, for one night, just one night, Linhardt felt like doing something crazy, who was he to stop him?

In a fit of bravery, the young warrior stood up, took off his shirt and pulled down his pants. Linhardt lazily cheered him on. He tossed the clothes aside as he walked towards the door, but he heard laughter as he fumbled with the wooden handle, looking for a way to lock the sauna.

“Afraid not, dear,” Linhardt hummed, reading his thoughts.  _ Of course _ the door did not have a lock. Caspar choked down a little squeak and stared at the handle in disbelief. Then, he awkwardly sat down next to Linhardt, arms and legs crossed. He felt his cheeks get even warmer as his partner’s eyes fixated on his exposed skin, and only then did it sink in that Linhardt had once again manipulated him into doing something  _ incredibly  _ dumb. 

“Are you happy now?” he breathed. Linhardt nodded sheepishly, and rested his head on Caspar’s shoulder. He blinked slowly, and yawned. “Hey, I got naked just for you! You’re not gonna take a nap, right?”

“Tempting, but no. It’s just been a very long day,” he mumbled against his skin. “Besides. I’m in your company now.”

“Oh,” Caspar gasped, his heart fluttering. 

“I’m more bored than I’m exhausted, anyways.” Linhardt stretched his arms, rotated one of his shoulders, and groaned. “And a bit sore too. Ugh.”

Asides from that, at least Linhardt seemed to be doing fine, which was good—very good. Caspar felt happy for him. So many times he had seen him go back to the bedroom they now shared, after tending to the wounded and the sick all day—his eyes hollow, his face pale. He decided not to ask for details about his day, lest he ruin his good mood by reminding him of something unpleasant, and instead nodded in silence. 

He put an arm around his shoulder, and gently pinched the muscle between his collarbone and his neck. The little gasp that came out of his parted lips was almost  _ indecent _ , and Caspar bit his lower lip. “Are you going to take care of that for me?” asked Linhardt, blinking slowly.

“W-would you like that?”   
  
“You do give good massages,” he commented, distractedly pushing his wet hair out of the way. Caspar puffed up his chest. Yes, he did give good massages! He poked at the stiff muscle again, and Linhardt hummed, delighted. The young priest shifted so that he was sitting with his knees pressed against his chest. Caspar sat with his legs crossed, behind him, and got to work.

He couldn’t see his face from that position, but could hear his hums of pleasure and his little guttural noises as he praised Caspar’s technique, and it was doing things to him. His hands effortlessly slid over his skin, slick with water and sweat. Linhardt’s breath hitched, and he reached behind, placing a hand on the back of Caspar's neck and pulling him closer. He turned around a little, licking his lips. Caspar smiled sheepishly, and pecked his warm cheek.

Linhardt scowled. “Come on, Cas. Just a little kiss.”

“It’s never  _ just  _ a kiss with you,” Caspar said, his voice breaking a little. Linhardt chuckled. He had a feeling the evening would end like that. His cock was already reacting to the mental image that popped up in his mind.  _ Fuck _ .

Caspar’s eyes darted towards the door as he continued to massage Linhardt’s shoulders, his upper back, his arms. The idea of someone barging in still made him feel nervous, but his partner was irresistible, skin flushed a pleasant pink, his long, wet hair sticking to his shoulders, to his back.

Caspar closed his eyes and found his courage. 

He slid his hands down Linhardt’s waist, and briefly teased his sides, earning him a little hum of approval. Linhardt sat on his lap, rested his head on his broad chest, and let Caspar massage his legs, rub his thumbs against his inner thighs, cup his testicles in his firm hand.

“I love you—” he sighed as Caspar deftly wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock and started pumping rhythmically. Linhardt struggled to catch a breath. The hot atmosphere inside the sauna was probably more steam than air at that point. Caspar kissed his temple, pushing his hair out of the way, and he felt Linhardt’s buttcheeks brush against his hard cock when he arched his back, delighted. 

“Fuck, Lin. I can't believe—”

“Save t-the lecture for later,” Linhardt sighed. “Tell me something nice.”

Caspar huffed. He nibbled on Linhardt's earlobe as he pondered which words he would like to hear. 

“I love you too, Lin. Even though you're a shameless pervert,” he groaned, feeling Linhardt’s cock happily twitch in his hand. He inhaled sharply when he felt Linhardt's ass press against him a second time.

“A shameless pervert, s-shamelessly in love,” he said dreamily. Caspar couldn't help but smile a little. 

It was but a taste of that peaceful life of pleasure Linhardt was always going on about, but it felt good. It felt incredibly good.

It was then that someone suddenly rapped on the door and that, despite the hot, steamy atmosphere and the warmth of their bodies pressed together, Caspar felt himself turn to ice. 

A maiden’s voice came from outside. “Um, excuse me?”

“Y-y-yeah?” Caspar stuttered.

“Sauna’s to be closed in about fifteen minutes so we can clean it. Oh, but the baths will still be open for a little longer, so you can wash if you want. Sorry for the inconvenience!”

“Oh, don't worry. Fifteen minutes is plenty,” Linhardt chimed in, giggling as a mortified Caspar pinched his arm.

“Thank you very much!”

She then left, her footsteps barely audible from inside. Caspar felt as though his heart were about to explode, and he wondered if Linhardt could feel his heartbeat, his head still pressed against his chest. His whole face had turned a vibrant shade of red. Linhardt blushed too, but unlike Caspar, who stood there slack-jawed in disbelief, he started softly laughing about it.

“That was close. That was  _ too _ close,” Caspar groaned, biting down on his lip and burying his face on Linhardt's messy locks. He was still grasping his partner's cock, but he had stopped moving his hand after the initial scare. Linhardt laughed some more.

“That was  _ exciting _ .”

“The hell it was!” Caspar whined. He swallowed. His dick was rock hard, even though he had been completely neglecting himself in favor of touching Linhardt. He cursed his anatomy for betraying him in such an obvious way.

“Mhm. I'm feeling all warmed up now,” the young priest purred, slightly bucking his hips, rutting against Caspar's hand. “Help me finish, won't you?”

Caspar sighed, and obeyed. Pleasure was building up quickly, and the urge to come, the tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach, was starting to become unbearable. He might as well finish what they had started before any other interruptions occurred. Caspar tugged at Linhardt’s cock, his thumb brushing against the sensitive head with each stroke.

“ _ Hm yes _ , Caspar, just like that—ah—”

“Are you close?” he breathed against his neck. Linhardt nodded, and Caspar grabbed one of the towels and placed it between his legs. Linhardt threw back his head and came with a quiet moan, spilling all over the towel. It was a gorgeous sight to behold. 

Caspar gritted his teeth, suppressing a loud grunt as he moved his hand and finally tended to his swollen cock. Linhardt clicked his tongue and, awkwardly turning around, he started rubbing Caspar.

“You did a very good job. Let me take care of that.”

Caspar nodded. He expected Linhardt's slow-paced strokes to drive him up the wall, as they often did, but it turned out that he could work quickly under a time constraint. Caspar was already close to his climax, anyways. It only took a couple of strokes for him to finally release his load on the dirty towel. 

Linhardt laid on his back as Caspar gathered the sauna garments he had tossed aside before, and put them on. “Leaving so soon?” he teased. Caspar smiled.

“We both are. Let’s go!” he said, throwing the clean towel at his face and opening the door. The same maiden from before greeted them at the entrance as they walked out of the dressing room and into the bathhouse. The poor woman did not suspect a thing, thank the Goddess.

They washed quickly, both still a little giddy from their sauna adventure, and finally made their way back to their room. It was as if Linhardt had been rendered into a boneless pile of goo after the bath, so Caspar gave him a piggyback ride. He was already dozing off when they entered their bedroom. Caspar dropped him on top of the bed, and then collapsed next to him. He had not realized how tired he was, too.

Caspar smiled, his eyes fixated on the ceiling as Linhardt burrowed his way under the bed sheets—warmth sapping out of his bodies quickly. Caspar held him in his strong arms.

“That was fun,” Linhardt slurred, burying his face in the crook of Caspar’s neck. “We should do it again sometime.”

Caspar snorted. “You’re crazy, Linhardt von Hevring. And this is coming from me. Me, of all people!”

“I appreciate the irony,” Linhardt laughed.   
  
“Truth is… I… I liked it too.” He closed his eyes and tried to find the right words. “I want this for us.”

“So you  _ do  _ want to fuck in public again.”

“ _ No _ ! No, no, no. Well, I mean—” he said, his cheeks going red. He mentally slapped himself, and cleared his throat. “I want us to be like this all the time, damn it. I want to enjoy life’s simple pleasures too, and not have to worry about a thing. That’s the kind of life you want, right?”

He cringed a little at his own words. A handjob at the sauna had been what had filled his head with all those ideas about the future, about the two of them. Maybe he was making a big deal out of it and Linhardt simply found his observations terribly tacky. 

He inhaled, relieved, when his partner nodded, his eyes closed. Linhardt felt around for Caspar’s hand, and when he found it, he intertwined their fingers. “Only if you’re there beside me.”

“Yeah,” Caspar said, letting all the air in his lungs out. “Yeah, Lin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos/comments/reviews are appreciated


End file.
